Visual information and acoustic information have been widely supplied or exchanged by combining a computer system with image display means and/or sound generating means.
Under such a situation, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-146385 has disclosed a concept of generating a desired smell by processing smell information by combination of the computer system and perfume generating means. However, this proposal does not contain a technical idea on what smell should be generated, and furthermore, if the generation of some kind of a smell is attempted, a smell which befits a given situation needs to be selected.